The present embodiments relate generally to wireless networks and building automation systems. More particularly, a wireless network assists the control of automated building control systems and/or locates movable items within a building.
Building control devices are positioned throughout a building. Security, fire, heating, ventilation, air conditioning (HVAC) or other networks of devices automate building control. For example, a temperature sensor or thermostat is mounted to a wall in a room to provide for control to a corresponding actuator located above a ceiling in the room for controlling airflow, heating, or cooling in the room. As another example, a motion sensor is positioned on a ceiling for actuating a light.
Current building automation systems use fixed components, such as controllers, sensors, and actuators, located throughout a building that are hardwired together into an electrical system. Electrically hardwiring components together requires the use of wire, cables, electrical connectors, splices, junction boxes, conduits, and other materials. Hardwiring components also expends manpower to install and maintain the electrical system.
Moreover, current building automation systems are typically hardwired by distinct control systems, such as security, fire, hazard prevention, heating, ventilation, air conditioning (HVAC), or other control systems. The segregation of building control systems inhibits the transfer of information between control systems and may complicate the overall control of the various systems and equipment within a building.